Sweet Punishment
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini dia dan ganknya suka sekali membuat masalah di sekolah. Hukuman tak pernah lepas darinya. Bibinya yang selaku kepala sekolahpun angkat tangan menghadapinya. Memilih mengemban tugaskan kepada Sang Ketua Osis untuk memberikan dirinya hukuman agar membuatnya jera. Bagaimana nasibnya menghadapi Ketua Osis menyebalkan yang suka dengan permen itu?/Narusaku Always/


**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here**

**Story **** Al**

**..**

**Sweet Punishment**

**..**

Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya harus masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah hanya untuk mendapatkan hukumannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bolak-balik membersihkan kamar mandi ataupun membersihkan ruang kelas sebagai hukumannya. Semuanya sampai tak terhitung jari tangan.

Ia tak jera akan semua itu. Dan justru seperti menikmati semua hukuman yang dibebankan untuknya. Kali ini, dirinya harus berhadapan dengan sang Bibi yang selaku Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen karena terlibat aksi Bully dengan Gank nya. Death Angel.

Siapa warga Konoha Gakuen yang tak mengenali nama satu itu. Gank yang begitu suka menebarkan masalah hanya karena hal sepele. Kebanyakan kasus mereka adalah bully. Baru minggu kemarin seorang siswi memilih angkat kaki dari Konoha Gakuen karena tak kuat menanggung aksi bully Gank tersebut.

Dulu mereka tak begitu. Tapi entah mengapa beberapa bulan ini mereka berubah, menjadi seseorang yang sangat dihindari disekolah.

"Apa lagi yang kamu perbuat hari ini? Bibi lelah menghadapi kelakuanmu itu?" Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Memijit pangkal hidungnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah.

"Berhentilah berbuat masalah, Sakura..."

Yah, siapa sangka gadis manis berambut merah jambu itu adalah Ketua gank Death Angel. Wajahnya yang cantik berparas malaikat tak sejalan dengan sifatnya yang memang seperti malaikat kematian.

Mata hijau miliknya menatap datar pada Tsunade. Mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya diatas meja Kepala sekolah itu dengan tak sabaran.

"Jadi Bibi mau memberi hukuman apa padaku?" rasanya kata hukuman seperti sudah menjadi salah satu kegiatan wajibnya disekolah.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya gadis itu yang selalu mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakkan tak terpuji bersama ganknya?

Karena Tsunade tahu, pasti semua ulah mereka didasari pada ide gadis merah jambu tersebut. Tsunade tahu betul teman-teman satu gank keponakannya itu. Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu tak mungkin melakukan tindakan berlebihan kalau bukan karena Sakura, meskipun mereka memiliki sifat yang sama. Begitupun Hinata, Tenten dan Karin.

Dan ia tahu kenapa gadis itu berubah jauh dari sifat aslinya.

"Jangan kamu lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang lain Saku sayang.." kali ini wanita berambut pirang itu berujar sebagai bibi gadis itu bukan sebagai kepala sekolah.

Sakura hanya menatap datar. Masih terdiam. Menghentikan ketukan jemarinya

"Memang orang tuamu yang salah, karena sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tapi mengertilah, itu mereka lakukan juga untukmu."

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahas mereka bibi. Lagipula aku hanya bermain, sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau aku tidak akan berhenti." Sakura berujar santai. Asik menatap ruang tersebut dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya.

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah karena kekerasan hati gadis itu. Kebingungan, harus melakukan cara apalagi agar membuatnya berhenti berbuat masalah.

"Bibi sudah menyerah menghadapi tingkahmu itu."

"Maksud bibi?" kedua alis milik gadis itu bertaut bingung mendengar ucapan lirih wanita cantik didepannya.

.tok

"Masuklah..." Tsunade sedikit meninggikan suara, memperbolehkan masuk orang yang baru saja mengetuk ruangannya.

"Kali ini aku serahkan semua masalahmu pada Namikaze..."

Dan kepala gadis itu dengan sigap menoleh kearah pintu ruangan. Mata hijau miliknya terpaku dengan sorot mata tajam melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Damn it.

Pemuda pirang yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis itu yang akan menangani dirinya? Orang dengan wajah dingin dan terkesan menyebalkan itu akan bersamanya?

"Bibi bercandakan?" Kali ini gadis itu kembali menatap Tsunade dengan tak percaya. Apa Bibinya itu benar-benar akan membiarkan dirinya di tangani oleh pemuda penyuka permen itu?

"Tidak. Turuti semua perintah Namikaze-san, Sakura." Tsunade berujar tegas. Kali ini menatap pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri diam tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Kamu boleh memberinya hukuman agar ia jera..." titahnya pada Namikaze Naruto.

"Baik, Tsunade-san.." suara baritone dengan kesan dingin itu menjawab singkat.

Sakura menatap lagi pemuda pirang itu. Bagaimana ini?

"Kalian boleh keluar.." perintah Tsunade.

"Ah, tunggu dulu bibi...aku belum setuju." Sakura meraih satu tangan Tsunade. Menggoncangkannya.

"Tidak ada yang meminta persetujuanmu, Sakura." Sakura menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Cengkramannya pada tangan sang bibi memudar. Gadis itu menarik diri dari hadapan Tsunade tanpa suara. Mengekor pemuda tersebut keluar ruangan.

"Well, cepat katakan apa hukumanku..?" Gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Menatap malas Naruto yang tengah menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade.

Mata biru milik pemuda itu hanya menatap datar pada Sakura. Sebelum kemudian memandangi _board_ berisi kertas-kertas yang Sakura tak tahu apa isinya.

"Aku sudah tahu track record burukmu. Sepertinya kamu tak akan jera hanya mendapat satu hukuman." Mata hijau itu melotot sempurna mendengar ucapan dingin pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku sudah membuat daftar hukuman untukmu hari ini..."

Si pirang itu benar-benar brengsek.

"Daftar hukuman? Setiap hari aku hanya mendapat satu hukuman."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum yang justru terlihat mematikan. Kali ini, Sakura sepertinya mendapatkan lawan sebanding.

"Kamu tak mendengar apa kata Kepala sekolah tadi? Dan kali ini, aku akan memberitahumu apa itu namanya hukuman."

Ternyata tak hanya wajahnya yang dingin tapi pemuda itu mempunyai hati seorang iblis. Bagaimana bisa Bibinya itu mengangkat pemuda ini menjadi Ketua Osis? Pantas saja semenjak pemuda itu menjabat, teman-temannya banyak yang bertobat dan berubah diri menjadi anak baik.

"Sekarang ikut aku!" Mencoba bersabar, Sakura hanya mengikuti pemuda itu melangkah. Bersiap mendapatkan hukuman pertamanya.

Dari kejauhan, nampak beberapa orang gadis memandang cemas.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku kasihan de-dengan Sakura-chan." Gadis cantik berambut violet nampak meremas-remas tangannya kalut.

"Tak apa. Sakura pasti bisa..." Gadis pirang itu merangkul bahu gadis violet disampingnya mencoba menenangkan.

.

Sakura mendengus sejenak. Jadi hukuman pertamanya adalah membersihkan kamar mandi. Bukan hal sulit. Hampir setiap hari ia melakukannya.

"Kamu Cuma mau berdiam diri saja? Cepat lakukan hukumanmu.." Sakura menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang berdiri bersandar di pintu kamar mandi dengan sorot mata membunuh.

"Fine, aku akan kerjakan..." dan Sakura memilih tak mengajak debat pemuda itu karena pasti ia akan menjadi pihak yang terpojokkan. Gadis itu meraih kain pel. Menuangkan pewangi lantai sebelum kemudian mulai menjalankan hukumannya.

Untung saja kamar mandi sekolahnya selalu bersih. Jadi ia tak perlu terlalu membuang tenaganya yang berharga. Ia belum tahukan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan pemuda itu selanjutnya?

.

Tangan tan itu bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di papan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Memandangi gadis merah jambu itu yang kini tengah menyeka keringatnya.

"Oke, hukuman pertama selesai." Naruto menguyah permen manisnya hingga hancur lalu menelannya. Mengeluarkan satu permen lagi dari saku seragamnya dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam mulut. Membuang bungkusnya ditempat sampah disampingnya.

Sakura memandangi pemuda itu sejenak, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian membuang wajahnya. "Apa lagi yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Sapu halaman sekolah." Singkat. Dingin. Dan terkesan tak bisa dibantah.

"Apa tak ada yang lain? Halaman sekolah kita terlalu besar." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menatap halaman sekolahnya. Ia belum pernah melakukannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Kerjakan, atau aku gandakan hukumanmu..."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Si brengsek ini memang minta dihajar!

"Damn you.." Sakura mengumpat, melangkah pergi bersiap mengerjakan hukumannya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengus. Berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

.

Sakura menggerutu kesal mendapati dirinya menjadi objek tatapan para siswa yang lain. Ini bukan hal baru baginya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih dengan sikap mereka. Apa mereka tak pernah melihat orang dihukum?

Tangannya mulai terasa pegal karena sejak tadi terus menggerakkan batang sapu. Sungguh, kenapa malang sekali nasibnya hari ini?

"Hey..." Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, memanggil Naruto. Menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang asik duduk disalah satu bangku mengawasi dirinya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya, menunggu gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku boleh istirahat?" Sakura terpaksa membuang image keras kepalanya untuk sementara. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah lelah.

"Tidak." Naruto berujar dingin. Sibuk menikmati permen manisnya.

Sakura mendengus, ia tak boleh terpancing emosi sekarang. Gadis itu meletakan sapu yang tengah ia pegang sembarang dan berjalan mendekat pemuda itu.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu sama dengannya. Punya wajah rupawan tapi hati seperti iblis.

"Five minutes." Sakura mendudukan diri disamping pemuda itu. Mencoba membujuk.

"Kamu aneh. Sikapmu terkesan sok cool, tapi hampir setiap saat tak lepas dari permen. " Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu sejak tadi. Entah berapa permen yang pemuda itu telah habiskan. Apa giginya tak sakit?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti dan duduk disini, Haruno?" Naruto menatap tajam gadis disampingnya. Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Kembali bangkit, membalas tatapan tajam pemuda itu sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan untuk menuntaskan pekerjaanya.

'Lihat saja nanti, Namikaze."

.

Langit Konoha sudah nampak memerah. Sekolah juga terlihat sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman ke-empatnya membersihkan ruang kelasnya sendiri. Tubuhnya terasa mau roboh. Setelah tadi siang selesai menyapu halaman, ia kira dirinya diperbolehkan beristirahat sebentar tapi nyatanya si tuan iblis malah menyuruhnya membersihkan gudang. Benar-benar lengkap kesialannya.

Gadis itu meletakan penghapus papan tulis dengan sedikit kasar. Menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya yang berdebu. Berbalik menatap Naruto yang berdiri bersandar disalah satu bangku terdepan.

"Ini sudah sore aku mau pulang."

Naruto kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada papan yang ia bawa. Membiarkan mata birunya menatap gadis itu.

"Tidak, masih ada satu hukuman lagi."

Lagi?

"Apa?" Sakura menyahut malas.

Naruto meletakan papan miliknya dimeja belakangnya. Merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan satu buah permen.

"Makan ini." ucapnya datar sambil menunjukan permen miliknya.

Sakura menautkan alis bingung."Kamu bercanda?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak. Tapi..."Pemuda itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuka bungkus permen itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Dan menyimpan bungkusnya kembali dalam saku celana.

"Take it." Sambung Naruto santai.

Sakura mendengus, menarik sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu menantang dirinya?

"Aku akan dengan mudah menyelesaikan hukuman terakhirku." Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Buktikan."

Dan saat jarak mereka menipis, Sakura menjulurkan tangan meraih tengkuk pemuda itu. Sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan posisi. Menyeringai tepat dihadapan pemuda itu sebelum kemudian mengusap lembut bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Bermain disana sejenak sebelum kemudian menjulurkan lidah menerobos masuk kedalam mulut pemuda itu. Naruto hanya terdiam, bahkan kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi disaku celana.

Sakura sengaja memperlambat waktu, menikmati manis mulut pemuda itu, menggerakan lidahnya menyapu deretan gigi rapi itu. Lidahnya mulai terkecap rasa manis tertular dari Naruto. Dirinya bahkan belum menggapai permen tersebut. Tapi rasa manis itu sudah kentara sekali terasa.

Sakura akhirnya meraih permen tersebut dengan lidahnya. Menarik, membawa benda manis itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menyudahi aksi hukumannya.

Dengan langkah teratur, Sakura berjalan mundur. Menyapu bibirnya dengan jemarinya sembari terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan senyum terkembang dibibirnya. "Bagaimana? Aku mengerjakannya dengan baik bukan?"

Naruto menggerak ibu jarinya mengusap bibir yang basah. Meraih papannya kembali. Menuliskan kalimat pada daftar terakhir hukuman gadis itu.

"Kamu tahu aku bukan orang yang bodoh, bukan?"Naruto bergumam. Tanpa melepas pandangan pada gadis itu, Naruto meletakkan kembali papan miliknya diatas meja. Melipat tangannya didepan dada. Menimbulkan kesan keren dimata para gadis jika melihatnya.

Sakura mengecap permen dalam mulutnya."Aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Adakah cara yang lebih bodoh dari semua hal yang kamu lakukan?" Nada mengejek itu kentara sekali dalam ucapan Naruto.

"Ehm, entahlah." Gadis itu masih menikmati permennya yang mulai menepis habis dalam mulutnya. Ia juga sadar mungkin caranya kelewat ekstrem.

"Sekarang, apa kamu bisa menghentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu selama ini?"

"Akan ku jawab setelah..." Sakura sengaja menirukan gaya pemuda tadi. Mengunyah habis pernah dalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan satu buah permen baru dari saku seragamnya.

"You know what I mean..." dan permen manis itu kini telah tersimpan rapi dalam mulutnya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Bad girl..." Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mulai beranjak berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

Gadis bersorak dalam hati saat melihat pemuda itu terus bergerak mendekati dirinya, mempersempit jarak ruang diantara mereka. Usahanya selama ini tak berakhir dengan sia-sia hanya untuk mendapatkan pemuda dingin itu.

Cara yang memang terlewat bodoh. But she's get him, right?

**Sweet Punishment Completed.**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Kapan-kapan pingin publish sad end. Takut jadi monoton dan membosankan kalau happy end terus. Yosh, semoga saja bisa ^^**


End file.
